


Фамильяр

by TinARu, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020



Series: Дерек — юный чернокнижник [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020
Summary: Ты звал меня, колдун.





	Фамильяр

**Author's Note:**

> AU, кроссовер с сериалом «Леденящие душу приключения Сабрины» (2018), OOC.  
> Кроссовер с Сабриной, характеры персонажей обоих сериалов изменены, родственные связи из Teen Wolf отчасти игнорируются в угоду авторского видения. OOC и невхарактерность почти у всех, кроме, возможно, Питера и Лидии. Дерек — мэри-сью.

Дерек шел по лесу от Пейдж и еле заметно улыбался. Он чувствовал небывалую легкость после их поцелуя. Такая глупость, но он правда стал счастливее после него. И идя по знакомой с детства узенькой тропинке, Дерек еле сдерживался, чтобы не начать радостно свистеть. Он бы и присвистнул, если бы вдруг не увидел в деревьях настоящего гребанного волка.

— Грешный Сатана, — испуганно пробормотал он и отшатнулся. Волк лишь немного наклонил голову и тихо заскулил. А потом подошел ближе. И еще. Что-то в нем было необычное, что-то…

— Ты звал, колдун. Ты позвал меня, и я пришла, — прошелестел тихий женский голос.

Волчица, как теперь осознал Дерек, сделала еще несколько небольших шажков вперед и показалась в лунном свете. Ее шерсть, темная и лоснящаяся, вызывала желание прикоснуться, погладить. 

— О, прости меня, я не понял, — начал бормотать Дерек, извиняясь. — Ты ко мне? 

Волчица медленно наклонила морду, словно спрашивая «ты идиот?». Дерек идиотом не был, поэтому уверенно протянул руку и пригладил мягкий мех, задев ухо. Ухо довольно дернулось.

Дядюшки будут в ярости.

***

Когда Дерек проснулся, Кора тихо посапывала в ногах. В утреннем свете она казалась чуть менее пугающей и чуть более похожей на собаку. Интересно, в случае чего, на фамильяра можно наложить иллюзию? Было бы здорово гулять с ней по улице.

Спустился к завтраку он в отличном настроении. Быстро выхватил кружку кофе из-под носа у дяди Криса, нарезающего огромным тесаком мясо неизвестного происхождения, поцеловал в щеку Лидию, привычно скинувшую халат на плечи и болтающую голой ногой в воздухе, и, наконец, сел за стол. Огромная газета, кажется на итальянском, отгораживала главную проблему Дерека по жизни. Проблема, впрочем, не долго оставалась безмолвной. 

— Ты можешь не вздыхать так громко, а сказать прямо в чем дело. Словами, через рот, дорогуша. — Газету резко сложили, потом еще раз, и еще. За газетой был сигаретный дым, чашечка эспрессо и хитрые серые глаза. 

— Дяди, кузина, я хотел рассказать, что у меня появился фамильяр и…

Именно этот момент выбрала Кора, чтобы вломиться на кухню. В зубах она принесла шерстяное одеяло Дерека, которое проворно начала укладывать в углу. Дерек встретился с пронзительными синими глазами и понятливо кивнул.

— Это Кора, она делает лежанку и хочет тот большой кусок мяса с прожилками, который ты держишь в руках, дядя Крис. 

На кухне никто не сдвинулся с места. Целую секунду царило молчание, а потом дядя Крис пожал плечами и уверенно переложил огромный кусок мяса в большую железную миску, и продолжил свои кулинарные экзерсисы. Лидия же эффектно поднялась со своего удобного кресла, подхватила миску и отнесла прямо к лежанке Коры, быстро погладив теплый волчий бок. Дядя Питер задумчиво смерил взглядом нового жильца и равнодушно бросил:

— Если красавица не будет гадить в доме, я только рад.

Кора громко рыкнула и набросилась на мясо. Питер лишь отпил свой черный, как и его душа, кофе. Завтрак продолжился в привычном адском бардаке. 

В дверях дома дяде Крису потом пришлось проделать огромные дверцы для волчицы, но это уже совсем другая история.


End file.
